Talk:Chara/@comment-32182236-20171231225824/@comment-32182236-20180210142546
“Chara's laugh only implies that Chara is about to kill your friends,given the fact that they doesn't like when you do genocide twice” That happens if you do Genocide then pacifist. They kill your friends. Why? We took another path as Chara said, why are we being punished for it? Besides, those are Chara’s friends too-Toriel and Asgore are also killed. For someone who doesn’t like genocide, this is very suspicious behavior. Next to the part about LOVE. Yes, your attacks are stronger against monsters because of your willingness to fight. But you see, your willingness to fight also makes you.. More immune against their attacks? How is that supposed to work? The physics of Undertale are vastly different to our own. The trait of determination, for example, is enough to literally warp space-time, and resurrect yourself, despite the fact that it’s just a personality trait. Undertale’s one of those “The power of X” franchises. Besides, Chara has to destroy the Underground with all those 9’s of damages at the end of the Genocide Route somehow... “Also that stupid to say that Chara can make narration without love but cannot say you how many monsters there is left to kill.It is also interesting to notice that Chara doesn't give any kill count even if your lv is more than 15 in a neutral run but give the kill count in the genocide run since your love is at 3.Which proove to me that they doesn't need any love to create any kill count.” In a neutral run, kill count is useless. You failed Chara the moment you aborted the genocide route, so they see no reason to help you. If you’re not doing the Genocide Run, Chara sees no reason to help you out-They want you to RESET-It’s the only way you can not be a failure to them anymore. Perhaps this is also why it doesn’t appear in the Ruins-We know they hated humanity, after all, and you’re just another human. This is also a question I raise in the “you corrupt Chara” theory:They hated humanity. Why should they trust your guidance, especially if you’re killing their “friends”? You’re a human! They should be stopping you! “And can please stop to put words on my mouth i never said,because i never said"Oh i was so confused before before you guided me to kill every one",i literally quote the game,read it again to be sure.” I called it abridged for a reason. That was your interpretation of it. The quote is “Why was I brought back to life? You. With your guidance. I realized the power of my reincarnation.” You interpreted it closer to “You. With your guidance, I realized the purpose of my reincarnation.” Can you spot the difference? (And no, I’m not talking about the lack of “Why was I brought back to life?” It’s something grammatical. A certain punctuation. Look VERY closely..) “And the "strongly felt x left shouldnt proceed yet"in waterfalls when the kill count isnt exhausted before Undyne's fight doesn't proove that Chara wanted genocide before you guided them(same goes for "The comedian run away faillure"if you arrives in snowdin by aborted the kill count without killing Snowdrake ).In this run ,because you proven them that their goal is power they want you to kill because your common goal is to kill everyone to became powerful in order to erase the world,that why they warm you that there is monsters left to kill before you leave a zone” So why do they call you a failure with Snowdrake if they’re just trying to help? Why aren’t they like “Okay, killing IS wrong sometimes?” And if you can guide them with just two areas of killing, why can’t you do the same by sparing one monster in the ruins, and then killing EVERYONE else throughout the entire run? Why isn’t this “teaching” Chara “So, now killing’s the right thing to do? Okay, let’s destroy the universe!” “How this line even can seem ambiguous??Yes you brought them back however they already stated that they was brought back to life because of your power right before the "why i was brought back to life":" “Thank you ,your power awakened me from death ",so its doesn't seems like the "why i was brought back to life?"is linked to that”” It is. At first, Chara thanks you for bringing them back, and second, they tell the story of them coming to discover it. Like I said before, they wouldn’t just end their story on a cliffhanger like that. “Why was I brought back to life? .. Know what, I’m just not going to answer that question and move on to something completely different.” ...It just doesn’t work. “And as i said,if Chara put the blame on you to take your soul then they wouldn't continue to put the blame on you(even if they still accept their part on that "We will eradicate the ennemy and became strong) in a second genocide ending(even for the first run) "There is a reason why YOU CONTINUE to destroy this world...“” There is again. Remember, they blame you for cycling between recreating and destroying the world. They want the cycle to end, to once again guilt-trip you, but this time, not to give away the SOUL you already have, but to get you to just do that Pacifist run so Chara can cross the barrier and destroy the entire universe, rather than the mere Underground. “And the fact that they specifically says that "there is nothing left for us"and that you 've both "reached the absolute"proove that they are not interested to kill the evacuated monsters.“ They have no interest in killing them because they CAN’T. Not without destroying the Underground itself, which they already have the power to do so anyway. Impossible things aren’t things “left for us”-They have to be achievable. “Also there is something i dont understand with your point,is that you argue that Chara created the whole myth of "a next world"to manipulate you to take your soul,but come on they doesn't need your permission to erase the world ,in fact they erase the world alone and even in some circumstances without your permission "Since when were you the one in control"and only suggests you options because they likely still follows"your guidance"” They want you to actually go through with the destruction process, so that you’re more willing to believe them when they say this was all YOUR fault. “And the fact that we left the game open for 10 min proove them that you wants to recreate the world ,if Chara knew that we would recreate the world then they would make the compromise without waiting for 10 min but immediately” They’d rather wait for Frisk to get bored from there being nothing. For them to fully realize that the empty void is NOT what they’d want. Besides, you still failed to answer the question:How does staying in the void prove that you want to LEAVE the void? That makes no sense whatsoever. I mean, if we were just doing what Chara said, we’d ALSO be staying in the void... It’s not like Frisk has any choice, after all. My version of Genocide Frisk, for example, would stay in the void for 10 minutes awaiting Chara to just guide them to the next world already, because an empty void is not a world. It’s the ruins of the old one. “And i already read the no chocolate's essay about it and honestly its wasnt stated that Chara wants your cooperation since the beginning just that their help isn't based on corruption of love” Yeah, it proves that. But check out Section 6, which helps show that we don’t teach Chara to hate, by pointing out the fact that A-We can spare monsters and Chara doesn’t have a change of heart, and B-The first Froggit, for some reason, doesn’t count. This is a nonsense if we say we’re guiding Chara. We’re NOT. Chara’s guiding you. But, if Frisk goes along with it, they’re still pretty evil. “And i know that portaying and seeing them as evil is more epic,cool,dark etc..instead of as a misunderstood,misguided,broken,warm and troubled child(freak there is even many fan works i like for the only reason its portay Chara as evil as stories as"entirely made of love"or "endertale"or songs as "stronger than you Chara ver"or "We're the same")but that doesn't mean that we must to accept that as canon” No, it’s not because evil Chara is “cool.” A good Chara would make a very fine AU, and several have been done. Also, Chara wasn’t so evil BEFORE they died, so they were corrupted somehow.. But it wasn’t by Frisk. I’d call them a somewhat more sinister version of Flowey (They have no SOUL, after all). But we can’t fully excuse their actions like this and call them Asriel 2.0, because Flowey at least tried to still be good, while Chara went straight for Genocide.